Things Could have been different
by bombtrack
Summary: Before Puck entered the picture, or even Finn for that matter, Quinn had dated Matt Rutherford in secret. Why secret? This takes place from season 1 to Matt's transfer at the beginning of season 2. R&R to let me know if I should continue
1. Throwdown

Before Puck entered the picture, or even Finn for that matter, Quinn had dated Matt Rutherford in secret. Why secret? Let's just say that her relationship would not have sat well with her father and his values. Not wanting to make him mad (her father was a very mean drunk) she picked a boy she thought he would want her to be with. White, Christian, popular, athletic, all the things her dad was. But she did not love him. Despite how she appeared in the hallway, Quinn did not like scolding Finn. It wasn't his fault; he just didn't get her like Matt did. Finn tried his best to make her happy, but he was always lacking something, he could never get it right. His work ethic was endearing, but Quinn couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to walk down the halls with the person she truly wanted to be with.

Throwdown:

School had just ended, and all the students were eagerly awaiting the opportunity to discuss Quinn's pregnancy online. The glee club performed "Keep Holding On," causing the usually ice cold blonde to do something very unusual for her, she showed emotion. She stormed out of the auditorium and down the hall. Not just because everything she had worked for was about to be taken away from her, not just because she is lying to her boyfriend about who the father is, it is also because she is not sure who the father is herself.

M: Quinn stop!

Q: I have nothing to say to you.

M: OK, I'll talk and you listen

Quinn stopped and turned around, looking at the floor rather than his eyes. His eyes that never judged her, never made her feel worthless, the eyes she usually loved to look at.

M: What happened with…I'm hearing a lot of things…and

Q: Spit it out Matt!

M: Is-there-any-possibility-that-I-could-be-the-father-of-your-baby?

Q: Absolutely not, we used protection remember, you insisted. You always did have a very level head you know that?

The tears were coming out again and Quinn had to take deep breaths to keep her composure.

M: I know…but they aren't 100 percent accurate either and I just wanted to know-

Q: Don't worry you're off the hook.

M: But I don't want to be "off the hook" I want to help. I've been working a lot lately and I have some money saved and I wanted to help you any way I could.

Q: I don't need your help! I'm not sure how my parents will react to this, but I know I'll have to give it up if it's yours.

The ice queen was back and Matt got the message. He turned away and walked back towards the auditorium with his head hanging low.

Quinn's heart nearly gave out on her. She had never considered the idea that Matt might be the father. They did have sex, they lost their virginities to each other, but Matt used protection. She never forgot how special that night was. Her father was yelling at her mother again for some minor offense she committed. When he was yelling at someone, everyone else in the house was invisible, and Quinn and her sister would use this to their advantage. But this was not one of those times. Quinn did not want to sneak out to a party or get away with anything, she just wanted her dad to leave her mom alone and she couldn't do anything to stop him.

She went to the 7-11 for a slurpee to throw at Rachel (that always made her feel better) and found Matt dancing as he mopped the floor. He was nice, comforting, soft-spoken, all the things her father wasn't, which made her love him even more. She felt so ashamed by her actions that night that she swore she would never do it again until she was married. That little promise went out the window on the day she felt fat and Puck came into her life.

Wheels:

M: How come you aren't accepting any of my money.


	2. Wheels

Wheels:

M: How come you aren't accepting any of my money Quinn?

Q: Did you see the fight between Puck and Finn? God I am so sick of you guys trying to be all macho. I'm the one doing all the heavy lifting for God's sake.

M: I saw, it got pretty brutal.

Q: Money can't fix everything you know. I need a man who will be responsible and help me through this.

M: Finn is a good guy; he'll be a good dad.

Matt begins to walk ahead of Quinn because he figures she is in no mood to talk right now when she calls out to him.

Q: Matt hold on!

M: What is it? Did your water break?

Q: What? No-

M: Because it is way too early for that.

Q: Will you stop making that Finn face for a second and let me talk. I wanted to thank you for leaving that money in my locker. Even though I can't accept it because the baby isn't yours, I still appreciate the offer.

M: No worries, I was just going to spend it on videogames anyway.

Q: How do you still remember my locker combination after all this time?

M: I will remember those numbers until the day I die Quinn Fabray. You knew your parents would check your phone so I had to send you messages the good old fashioned way through the locker slots.

Matt walks away and Quinn rushes to the bathroom to cry. Well that and she really had to pee but it was still very sweet that he remembered. Finn can't remember much and Puck…just doesn't really care. At least she thought he didn't, offering her the bake sale money was probably the nicest thing Puck ever did in his life. But she couldn't accept that money either because it was for Artie. This baby was making her go soft and she didn't like the feeling. It's funny, the two guys who could be the father of her child are offering her their life savings while the boy she is lying to can't find a job. OK so it's more cruel than funny, but she knows what she is doing is for the greater good.

Later in the boy's locker room after an excruciating practice, Matt sees Finn looking through a newspaper. Matt lets his curiosity get the better of him and he walks over to the tall teen.

M: What's up Finn?

F: Nothing, just looking for a job.

M: In the comics?

F: Yeah…I got distracted, job ads are boring.

M: Yeah I hear ya. So Quinn is really after you about getting a job huh?

F: Yeah dude I never knew how much stuff you had to buy before the baby even gets here.

Matt reaches into his locker and pulls out the envelope with the money in it that Quinn refused and hands it to Finn.

F: Dude what are you doing, there must be 2 grand in here.

M: 2,178 dollars to be exact. I want you to use it to help Quinn, but don't tell her it came from me.

F: Dude I can't, this is too much money.

M: If it makes you feel better, pay me back when you can.

F: That might take a while.

M: It's Ok; you'll figure it out somehow. And remember; don't tell anyone you got the money from me, especially Quinn.

F: But why? Don't you want any credit for doing us this huge favor?

M: No thanks, you guys got more important things to –

Finn leaps up and picks Matt up into a bear hug.

F: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

M: Easy big guy… you can put me down now.

Puck was watching the scene from his own locker with a confused expression on his face.

P: What's up with you homos?

F: Nothing…I gotta find Quinn!

Finn leaves the locker room in a hurry.

Puck and Matt exchange a look. A knowing look. Both sigh because they know the dumbest guy in the room just left to find the girl of their dreams.


	3. Ballad

Ballad:

Matt wakes up from his post –surgery nap to find an angel by his bedside.

Q: Hey…how are you feeling?

M: Like my brain was probed. What are you doing here?

Q: I…I heard you were in the hospital during Glee club and I got really worried. I wanted to see you.

M: Really? Not that I'm complaining but I thought you were trying to keep your distance from me.

Q: I just…I needed to give you back the money you gave Finn, it isn't right.

M: Geez Finn, I told him not to tell you.

Q: He tried. But when I asked him where he got the money from he said "Not from Matt!" so I knew that it had to be you.

M: What the? Is he seriously the father because I doubt Finn remembers to breathe most of the time.

Q: He is!

Quinn was very defensive about that question. The truth about this baby's paternity would be one she kept to herself until the day she died.

M: OK, OK, calm down. I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to imply anything. And I'm not taking the money back.

Q: You have to.

M: No I don't, I gave it to Finn, and it's up to him to do what he wants with it.

Q: I don't need your charity!

M: Who says it's for you?

Quinn was truly shocked by Matt's uncharacteristic outburst.

Q: What do you mean?

M: You are going to have a baby. That means it's not all about you anymore. So swallow your pride and accept help from someone who cares about you. I don't care what your father told you, having people who want to help you in your time of need is not a sign of weakness Quinn.

Quinn begins to cry.

M: Is something wrong? I'm sorry I yelled I just-

Q: My parents kicked me out Matt!

M: What?

Q: Finn told them I was pregnant and they kicked me out. I'm living with Finn now.

Matt couldn't believe it. Knowing Finn, he probably didn't handle the situation with the most sensitivity. Poor Quinn he thought, how does she even find the courage to get up in the morning?

M: I'm so sorry Quinn.

Q: He sang them a freaking pregnancy song!

Matt's face scrunched up in confusion, then he started laughing hysterically.

M: Quinn don't tell me stuff like that after I just got out of surgery, it's not good for me.

Q: Stop laughing, it isn't funny.

Matt gave Quinn a look and she dropped her head down on his hospital bed.

Q: OK, it is that funny.

Quinn begins to laugh as well; she thought she would never do that again.

M: Well thanks for checking up on me. How was glee club?

Q: Rachel and Mr. Schue sang a song together and now she's in love with him.

M: Seriously?

Q: Swear to God.

M: That is going to end tragically. Make sure you fill me in.

A nurse enters Matt's room to check up on him.

Nurse: I'm sorry but who are you? It's family member's visitation only.

Quinn gave the nurse her best "Queen Bitch" face.

Q: I'm his girlfriend. I heard he was out of surgery and I rushed over to see him.

The nurse turned to Matt.

Nurse: Is this true?

Matt grinned and nodded like an idiot.

The nurse rolled her eyes and exited the room.

M: Why did you say that?

Q: The bitch was going to kick me out. And I want a little more time with you before I have to go back to Finn's house.

M: Are you telling me that Queen Quinn Fabray enjoys the company of me, Matt Rutherford.

Quinn paused for a moment pretending to think it over.

M: Yes, as a matter of fact I do.

She grabbed one of his hands and interlocked it between both of hers.

Q: Feel better OK?

M: I'll try; I definitely don't want to miss anymore glee club hilarity.

Quinn kissed him on the forehead and left so he could get some more rest. As she left his room, she saw the nurse she scared off pointing at her and gossiping with other nurses. It appears that some things never change no matter how old you get. Quinn thought about the lie she told all the way to the car. She wishes she was Matt's girlfriend. She wishes her father would have let her be Matt's girlfriend. Things would be back to the old ways. She would be popular and not pregnant with a great boyfriend whom she loves. But you can't always get what you want. As she drives back to the Hudson house, to the family that took her in when she had nowhere else to go, she thinks about how things could have been different.


	4. Hairography

Hairography: Italics means the character is _singing_

Matt was at his after school job at the 7-11 sweeping the sidewalk. His shift was almost over; he was just running out the clock until he could go home. "Only 10 more minutes" he told himself. In order to make it more interesting, he decided to work on his superhero alter ego.

M: Matt Rutherford, McKinley High School student by day, vigilante sweeper at night. _Sweeping evil doers into the dust pan of justice!_

Q: What the hell was that?

M: Ah! Oh I mean…. ah Quinn I knew you were there the whole time.

Q: Wow great cover, it totally made me forget how you screamed like a girl 2 seconds ago.

M: It's one of my superpowers…so what's up?

Q: I...just really wanted to get a slurpee and a peanut brownie…baby cravings.

M: Yeah, I understand.

Quinn goes into buy her treats and comes out with two slurpees and hands one to Matt.

Q: Strawberry, it's your favorite.

M: Really?

Q: Yeah I thought so. Last time Puck through a Strawberry one at some random freshman I saw you lick your lips.

M: Oh , Oh Strawberry! I didn't hear you correctly. (That was bull sh*t. Santana was bending over to pick something off the ground and made Matt practically salivate on the spot. But Quinn didn't need to know that.) I love me some Strawberry.

Q: So, are you going to be working much longer?

M: I'll be free in about 4 minutes. You know what, to hell with it, I'm leaving now, give me a sec.

Q: OMG Rutherford, no need to be such a rule breaker.

M: Quiet you.

After Matt punched out, he and Quinn just sat on the curb talking.

Q: I loved your long hair by the way.

M: I know right, I got so used to wearing it I kind of feel naked without it.

Q: (picturing Matt naked) Wh-huh?

M: I said "how did babysitting with Puck go?"

Quinn had told Matt the true paternity of the baby. He asked because the conception story Finn told him made no biological sense and Quinn felt comfortable enough telling him the truth.

Q: Ugh! Horrible. Actually, no, the babysitting itself was fine. It was after that when I found his sexts to Santana that I realized what an idiot I was for thinking he could be a good dad.

M: Do you mean being a good father or being a good boyfriend?

Q: Excuse me?

M: Granted, Puck might not be the best boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't be a good dad. My mom and dad divorced before I was born and my dad is like my best friend even though he and my mom never got back together.

Q: No offense Matt, but I want more for myself and my baby than that. I want a man who will be good to me and my child.

M: No offense Quinn, but I don't think any 16 year old boy is prepared to be a good father and husband.

Quinn is getting a bit flustered, and Matt takes that as his queue to stop talking.

Q: You would, you would at least try. You wouldn't go behind my back with some slut or in front of me with a girl who looks like a tranny.

M: I'm confused. What tranny?

Q: Finn and Puck are both just…It's like they don't get the crap that I'm going through. I can't talk to either of them as easily as I can talk to you.

M: Well…that's why you are giving the baby up for adoption right?

Q: Yeah, that's what I am going to do.

There was an awkward silence for a minute as both teens pondered what to say next.

Q: Matt…what would you be like if you were a father?

M: Wow, hold your horses, that aint happening anytime soon.

Q: Just humor me.

M: Well, when little Matt or Mattina gets here I'm going to give them the best life I can provide. And not just money you know, I want them to be able to talk to me and come to me with their problems.

Quinn felt a lump in her throat and warm tears coming to her eyes.

Q: Yeah, a child needs a father like that.


	5. Mattress

Mattress:

Q: Matt I can't let you do this!

Quinn practically shouted into her phone. Since Finn and his mom both had jobs, Quinn was often at their house alone after school. She would call Matt often to vent about how awful she felt for tricking them, and Matt always listened while keeping his judgments to himself, although she knew he really didn't like what she was doing to Finn.

M: Quinn, it's done, I gave her my word and I'm going to follow through with it.

Freaking Rachel Berry was at it again, it's like she is determined to steal every guy Quinn has ever liked.

Q: You'll picture will get defaced; it will ruin your reputation.

Quinn pleaded but Matt just didn't seem to care.

M: It probably will, but hey, I get to have more pictures in the yearbook and that'll be cool to show my kids one day.

Matt immediately regretted mentioning children to Quinn. Here he is talking about children as some far off into the future concept while she is currently having one at the worst possible time.

Q: But people will laugh at you, your football buddies will laugh at you.

M: So?

Q: Doesn't that drive you nuts; the idea of people making a game out of mocking you behind your back?

M: My dad has this saying, "People can only drive you crazy if you give them the keys first." And not that I don't appreciate you having my back, but why is this so important to you?

"Because I love you and don't want anyone to ever hurt your feelings and I especially don't want you to have any alone time with treasure trail," is what Quinn wanted to say.

Q: Because…you're a really great guy and I don't want people to get the wrong impression that you're a loser based on a stupid yearbook photo. Just let Man-Hands do it herself, the whole club agreed on that plan.

Matt thought about it for a moment. Did Quinn really care about him that much?

M: But if I back out, Rachel will have to do it alone. And people already torture her enough as it is, you turned into a semi-professional sport around here, so no, I'm not going to let her do this alone.

A few days later, Rachel informed Matt that Finn would be replacing him in the photo. Matt was disappointed but decided not to fuss about it. When Quinn found out, she was ecstatic. Finn was much easier to manipulate into not doing the picture than Matt was. Quinn was honestly giddy at the idea of Rachel having to do the photo all by herself; that would show her not to mess with any of the boys Quinn had dibs on.

But then Berry had to be all driven and crap and got them a TV commercial. Honestly, who the hell turns a yearbook photo into a television commercial? Only Rachel freaking Berry. Throughout the entire performance Finn, Puck, and Matt were watching Quinn. They were worried all the jumping would somehow injure her baby. She had to admit, it was nice having that feeling of protection. Her baby girl would get this feeling everyday with Mr. Scheuster as her father. People deserve kindness; life is hard enough without people being cruel for no reason. The irony hit her…hard. And if she wanted to grow into the woman she wanted to become, she would have to start making amends.

Q: You were right.

M: About what?

Q: About how Rachel doesn't deserve to have her picture defaced anymore than anyone else does.

M: That was like a week ago, it took you this long to realize I was right?

Q: Give me a break; I'm not used to this whole apologizing thing.

M: And you called Rachel by her actual name, that's new.

Q: It's something new I'm trying out. I wouldn't want my daughter to have to go through the hell I put Rachel through. So I'm going to make some changes in my life to cancel out all the bad karma.

M: Changes huh? Like what?

Q: For starters, we have to get to the choir room in 5 minutes; we have a glee club picture to take.


	6. Sectionals

Sectionals:

It was the day before Sectionals. It was considered normal for glee clubs to worry about dance steps and harmonies before a big competition, but New Directions was anything but normal. Their pre-show jitters were about how one of their best performers quite because his girlfriend was lying to him about the paternity of her baby.

Quinn sat on the couch at Finn's house while Puck carried her bags out to his car. Luckily Finn's mom was at work, there was no way Quinn could justify the awful things she did to such a sweet woman. She texted Mat:

Q: Have you talked to him today?

There was no reply for 7 straight minutes. Quinn was really scared; was everyone just going to abandon her? Is that what she deserved?

M: He's calming down. Before he was screaming…now he's just crying. Sorry for the late response.

Quinn was so excited to get a response that she gave a small audible squeal that earned a questioning look from Puck.

Q: What is he saying about me?

M: You don't want to know, it's really bad.

Q: God I was such an idiot; I thought I was doing the right thing.

M: Quinn….what you did is one of the worst possible things you can do to a guy. And for a guy as soft as Finn, you pretty much crushed his will to live.

Q: Well forgive me if I don't throw him a pity party, I'm the one that's pregnant and homeless.

Quinn immediately regretted sending that, she knew it was a bitchy thing to say, but she got really defensive when Matt called her on her b.s. Fabrays were taught to never admit defeat and never apologize. She waited an agonizing three minutes for his response. But Puck interrupted her before she could read it.

P: You're all loaded up babe.

Q: Don't ever call me that.

P: Look baby doll, that princess attitude is not going to fly at my house, especially with my mom. She hates you already, so don't piss her off for both our sakes.

Quinn bit her lip and shook her head. Living with Puck was going to be hell, but she guessed it was the hell she deserved. She read Matt's message.

M: If you just told him the truth it wouldn't have been this bad. And I know you're pregnant, but trust me when I say it was just as much a burden on Finn as it was for you. He was going to drop out of school so he could work more hours to get you guys an apartment. He loved you, and now he feels like the biggest idiot on the planet, especially because everyone else in the club knew and Rachel was the only one who told him.

Q: Do you think the whole club hates me now?

M: Most of the girls are sympathetic towards you, most of the guys think you are an evil witch, and everyone hates Puck. Especially because he was running his mouth even after you dropped that bomb on Finn.

Quinn looked over at Puck and felt a sickening squeeze in her stomach. It had nothing to do with the baby; she was disgusted with herself for letting this dirt bag knock her up.

Q: How do you feel about me?

Even though it only took him about 45 seconds, it felt like a lifetime to Quinn.

M: I don't know Quinn…even though you did something very evil, I still see you as my middle school girlfriend who made me so happy. I could never really hate you.

Quinn had to calm herself; she didn't want to cry in front of Puck, she knew she would get no sympathy from him.

P: Who do you keep texting babe.

Q: Brittany…she needs help with her Spanish homework.

P: Makes sense.

She was about to type back "I love you" but Matt sent another quick text.

M: Finn drank half a beer and is now puking his guts out in Mike's bathroom…I'm going to be busy for a while.

Quinn wondered if she could ever get Matt to love her again like he did in middle school. But then she looked down at her pregnant belly and then at the baby's father sitting next to her; and then she lost hope.


	7. HellO

Hell-O:

Matt and Quinn were the only people in the choir room. Everyone else was in the bathroom changing into the fancy black and white clothing Mr. Schue had selected for that number. Well, Quinn was the first one out (she felt really body conscious and changed quickly while Santana was too distracted to insult her) and Matt followed soon after (Matt was the only guy who knew how to put on his own suit and Mr. Schue had the boys line up in a row like kindergarteners so he could tie their ties for them)

Q: Did you hear that Finn broke up with Rachel?

M: Already?

Q: Yep, to be honest it lasted a lot longer than I expected.

M: That's weird; I thought he really liked her. Oh well, I guess it's my turn now.

Q: Your turn for what?

M: To date Rachel

Quinn almost threw up.

Q: What do you mean your turn?

She didn't mean to shout, OK she did, but she didn't want to, OK she did want to, the important thing is that Rachel is an ugly freak and Matt could do sooooooooooo much better.

M: The Glee club guys took a blood oath to each attempt to date Rachel Berry. We choose to do it alphabetically. Artie pulled out because he started dating Tina, Puck skipped in line because he's Puck and that's what he does, Finn just took his turn, so now it's me, then Mike.

Q: You forgot Kurt

M: The kid doesn't like blood oaths for some reason.

Matt and Quinn shared a little laugh, both watching the door, secretly hoping they could be alone with each other for just a little bit longer.

Q: You had me going for a second, why would anyone want to date Man-hands unless there was a bloody dagger involved?

M: I don't know, I'd give it a shot even without the dagger.

Quinn wondered how she could find him so incredibly cute while at the same time wanting to punch him in the face. She was getting really annoyed by all this male attention Berry was suddenly getting, especially since the guys she dated belonged to Quinn first.

Q: You could do so much better, trust me.

M: Yeah, I know I'm good looking and all, but she's OK when she's quiet. She's got those big brown eyes and that long dark hair, I can't explain it but it just does something to me.

Quinn wondered if she had slipped into the twilight zone. Her mother always told her that every man wanted to marry a blonde and girls with other hair colors would become jealous old spinsters. So why was Quinn getting jealous and considering changing her hair color?

Q: Well good luck keeping her quiet. She never shuts up.

M: I can think of a few ways to make that happen.

Q: Ew! Ew! Ew! I swear all you men are the same I was just telling Puck to-

M: No, hold on, I didn't mean it as an innuendo. What I mean is…let me put it this way, dogs bark and babies cry because they want something right? They make really loud noises because they have a need that isn't being satisfied.

Quinn nodded her head that she understood.

M: Well maybe Rachel is doing the same thing. She makes a lot of noise because she feels that's the only way people will listen. Maybe if someone threw her a bone and asked her what she wanted, she would quiet done a bit. I've talked to her a few times and she's really nice…I mean really nice… in a Stepford wives kind of way. It's a bit creepy but I know she means well and just wants to be noticed.

Quinn agrees that Rachel was a baby, and that she looked like a dog, but she could not get behind this whole "listening to Rachel" idea. Why should she be nice to her, Quinn's the one whose pregnant and deserves the sympathy.

Q: Matt, do you think I'm a bitch?

M: Huh?

Q: You want to help Rachel because she's nice. If we weren't friends and you only knew me from what you saw of me in the hallways, would you want to help me?

Matt scratched his head and starred at his hands for a moment. He knew he had to choose his words carefully.

M: I know you're not a bitch Quinn. I've seen you do some mean things to people but I don't think you get the same sick satisfaction that Coach Sylvester or Santana gets from it.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief; she should have held it in.

M: Which in all honesty, makes what you do even worse because at least Santana and Coach Sylvester enjoy delivering pain, you did it just to maintain your status as the popular girl. And that's really sad because I think you have the personality to be popular without tearing other people down.

Quinn stood up and darted towards the door but it was too late, everyone in the club started filing into the room. Puck noticed that Quinn's face was getting red.

P: What's wrong babe?

Q: Nothing….I just need to…

She was out the door before she could finish her sentence. Puck looked up at Matt puzzled, but the badass just shrugged it off as baby mama craziness and nothing more. Matt on the other hand felt like the most despicable guy in the history of man, but he never lied to Quinn before, and he wasn't going to start now.


	8. The Power of Madonna

The Power of Madonna:

Matt was pushing a shopping cart aimlessly through a supermarket at an ungodly hour for a Saturday (he looked at his phone and it was still in the am) and was kind of confused about why he was there. Then Quinn appeared and dropped a lot of kosher (he didn't know what the hell he was looking at) stuff into the cart.

M: Why am I doing this again?

Q: Puck's mom wants me to help out and I try to oblige the old bat any way I can. Plus, I get to get out of that house for a little while and get some bacon because God knows she won't get any.

M: Once again, why am I here?

Q: Because everyone I asked to do this with me said no.

M: Everyone_?_

Q: Well…there were some people I chose not to call because their mere presence would scar my baby.

M: You mean the kids from Glee club?

Q: Mostly

M: Right, I'm just curious, who did you ask?

Quinn counted on her fingers as she listed

Q: Puck just laughed and went back to sleep, Santana didn't text back, Brittany thought I was a pizza restaurant even though she has had my number in her phone saves as "Quinn" for two years. And then I called you.

Matt looked down at her with a raised eyebrow as they walked through the aisles.

M: I was your last resort?

Quinn chuckled at his questioning

Q: Oh I'm sorry. Should I have called you first for grocery shopping? Should we get our nails done next?

M: OK, OK, point taken.

Quinn linked her arm with Matt as he pushed the shopping cart; it felt right to both of them. What did not feel right were the stares they were getting from other people. To the uninformed outsider, they were an interracial teenage couple about to have a baby, and that was not exactly smiled upon in places like Lima. Matt began to pull away.

Q: What's wrong?

M: It's just; people are watching and…holy-

Q: Mom!

Quinn's mother was doing some shopping of her own; she took one look at Quinn and Matt standing there together and stampeded toward the opposite direction. To Quinn's credit, she maintained her composure until they were in the safe haven of Matt's car.

Matt didn't know what to say. How do you console someone whose mother abandoned them and then pretends like they don't exist? After a few minutes of deep sobbing; Quinn looked into Matt's eyes, and then kissed him passionately. The whole thing felt surreal and wrong but Matt was completely lost in the moment and kissed her back with just as much passion. Quinn knew this was how love should be, passionate kisses with a man you love who is willing to go kosher grocery shopping with you, it felt like something out of a Jane Austin novel.

Matt was the one to break the kiss, the little angel on his shoulder was kicking him in the temple for kissing her. He turned on the engine and "Like a Virgin" started blasting on the radio. He quickly turned the volume, and to his surprise, Quinn could not stop laughing. Mr. Schue was right, music is the best medicine.

Q: Turn it back up Matt!

The station was playing only Madonna songs that morning and they sang the whole way to Puck's house. Well, Matt sang what little he knew of her songs which amounted to a few choruses; proof that Glee club doesn't make you gay.


End file.
